No soy tu fan
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Yuri apenas podía creerse aquella presencia, su ídolo había descendido del podio de su adoración y se había parado delante de él tendiéndole la mano...


_**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice y sus personajes son propiedad de**_ _ **Mitsurō Kubo**_

 _Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

 _Me gustó mucho esta serie, el ambiente del patinaje sobre hielo siempre resulta muy atrayente incluso siendo una serie animada. Según mi costumbre de escribir algo una vez que termino de recorrer una historia, he aquí un torpe intento de retratar la singularidad de cada uno de sus bellos protagonistas._

 _Disculpen por los posibles fallos que puedan encontrar y gracias por leer n.n_

* * *

 **No soy tu fan**

* * *

Cuando Víctor se instaló en la posada con absoluta desfachatez, Yuri estuvo a punto de colapsar. Entre el pasmo que le generaba esa repentina llegada y el anonadamiento de ese inopinado interés en su figura ya no tenía corazón para resistir como hasta entonces.

A ese paso, ni siquiera llegaría a los treinta.

Pero ahí estaba él, brillante, desenvuelto, sofisticado, atrayente… Yuri se debatía entre echarlo a patadas y pedirle que le autografiara cada una de las ciento veintisiete publicaciones donde había salido en la portada y que él guardaba escrupulosamente en una estantería especialmente construida para tal fin.

Porque la verdad era que lo admiraba.

Desde que había decidido consagrarse en cuerpo y alma a esa maravillosa profesión, Víctor se había convertido en su ideal de patinador. Lo había visto por primera vez en un programa de televisión donde se exhibía, una de sus primeras competencias internacionales, y de inmediato se quedó prendado de su majestuoso despliegue sobre el hielo. Bello, elegante, impecable, hacía de la técnica arte y del arte una oleada de voluptuosidad. Al finalizar aquella rutina, Yuri notó que se había quedado sin aire, absolutamente extasiado en su contemplación.

A partir de ese momento cada revista, periódico, emisión televisiva, prenda de vestir o artículo relacionado con Víctor fueron consumidos con exhaustiva dedicación, con la disciplina marcial del fanboy fiel y abiertamente declarado que entiende cada producto del merchandising como un lazo de conexión con el objeto de su devoción.

Sí, Yuri tenía la habitación completamente consagrada al culto de Víctor y profesaba su fe con inquebrantable sumisión.

Todos allí lo sabían. Yuri, que de por sí era un libro abierto, jamás había podido ocultar el hecho de que Víctor era su modelo, su referente, su inspiración. Nadie en su ciudad natal desconocía ese dato y sería muy problemático ocultárselo al ídolo en cuestión.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Yuri –le dijo él sin otra explicación.

-Me niego –insistió Yuri, reacio todavía a recuperar algo de su perdida autoestima y a asimilar que la realidad había arrasado con su campo sembrado de cuidadosas fantasías. Porque Víctor era real y estaba allí, preocupándose por él por alguna clase de razón.

-Tendrás de entrenador al número uno del patinaje artístico –declamó aquél, impermeable a las tribulaciones ajenas-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que te niegas? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? –le preguntó, acercándosele con intención y una semisonrisa que hubiera derretido la pista de hielo mejor diseñada-. ¿Por qué no puedo enseñarte? ¿O eres tú quien no quiere aprender de mí? ¿Por qué no querrías que te entrene? ¿Acaso no soy de tu gusto? –terminó por preguntar con mayor insinuación aun que antes.

Yuri se sonrojó hasta las raíces.

-No qui-quiero que me entrenes porque… porque…

-¿Sí?

-Porque… Po-porque…

-¿Porque…? –Víctor escrutaba sobre el rostro contraído de Yuri con pícaro e inconvenientemente seductor semblante, como si quisiera hacerlo caer en una especie de trampa emocional.

-Porque… ¡Porque no soy tu fan! –le gritó Yuri con todas sus fuerzas, como si esa fuera la única respuesta posible para una pregunta que, claramente, apuntaba en otra dirección.

Pero el inconciente de un fanático es así de traicionero. Maldito inconciente. Yuri comprendió demasiado tarde que había dicho cualquier cosa, o precisamente, la cosa que no debía decir ni siquiera por la negativa. Un sudor frío le corrió por la sien y hubiera querido convertirse en una hoja de lechuga.

Víctor se le quedó mirando durante algunos instantes con desconcierto. Bajó la vista y atisbó su propia cara prolijamente estampada en la sudadera que llevaba Yuri bajo la chaqueta, también de su línea de ropa deportiva, en cuyos bolsillos asomaban además algunas fotos suyas recortadas de las revistas y que, evidentemente, el pobre chico había olvidado. Sonrió.

Lejos de regodearse en ese tropezón existencial, aprovechó la oportunidad para establecer la primera cita.

-Te espero mañana a las seis para salir a correr.

-¡Pues no iré!

-Te esperaré en la puerta, sé puntual.

-¡Jamás!

-Lo primero es ayudarte a bajar esos kilos de más.

-¡De eso ya me encargo yo! –repuso Yuri, más abochornado que antes al advertir la censuradora mirada que le dirigieron.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¡Claro que lo verás! –exclamó el otro al borde de la indignación. La indignación era un buen –aunque infantil- refugio cuando casi había declarado ante el mismísimo epicentro de su pasión secreta… precisamente la secreta pasión que sentía por él.

Ofuscado, zaherido en su orgullo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto ubicado al final del pasillo donde habían estado discutiendo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Víctor pudo entrever los posters con sus poses más aplaudidas tapizando las paredes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Yuri, al percatarse de eso, enrojeció todavía más y cerró de un golpe.

Ya estaba, estaba a salvo. Allí Víctor no podía llegar –al menos no físicamente hablando, claro-, ni platicarle, ni llenarle de más confusión. Jamás se dejaría seducir ni se dejaría llevar por esa inesperada jugarreta del destino, ni por su sonrisa tan brillante ni por sus ojos tan hechiceros... No, no era tan débil. Ni era su fan.


End file.
